Why!
by Unfortunate1o1
Summary: Will Tori have to get a job if she wants to get a license,or will she have to drive with her sister for the rest of the year? All I know is thats later in the story yay!:D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Why?

It all started with Tori needing a drivers license so she could rome free instead of having to be carried around by Trina. Tori thought that if she had a license she could go out into the wild, and stay out after hours like Trina. But, were gonna start from the very very beginning.

At Sikowitz classroom

Sikowitz: were welcoming Trina to help show us how a to much pressure makes a bad seen look well bad, plus Robbie will join her.

Robbie: Why me no offense, but she a nut job…..

Rex: Says the one who has nightmares from the boogie man.

Robbie: Rex why are u such an embarrassment?

Jade: I can't Take this shut it puppet.

Robbie: Hey it's not like he ruins your life

Cat: I hate when people fight it makes me faint.

Tori: Guys stop fighting Trina's here hope she doesn't blow it like usual.

Trina: Any one want to here Up Tight!

Andre; What's Up Tight a lin…..

Trina: My SONG!(Trina interrupts)

Andre: Alright why you gotta be Up Tight!

Beck: Good one man!

Jade: That joke stunk even worse them my cats dead mouse.

Tori: Just shush.

Sikowitz: Now back to class, and lets pretend we didn't here those strange comments…..Trina sing!

Trina Okay here we go…!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Lost my MAKE.. UUUUUP that cat stole it AGAIN AGAiN!

Sikowitz: Okay Robbie now !( Sikowitz says in a whisper making sure not to interrupt Trina.)

Trina:NoooOOOOOWWWW I KNOWW UR UP Tigh…..

Robbie; My grandma sings better than u. You can do better

Trina: What did you say….(Trina Said in a calm voice)

Then There Was silence Until….

Rex: Boy u better run as fast as your weak legs can take ya because she looks real red now.

With that Robbie ran out that rum like it was a empty free way while Trina toke the nearest short cut , and all the class could here was screaming, and spilling looks like Trina found cold coffee.

Tori: .

Sikowitz: I guess we all learned something today.

Beck; Yep. I learned never to tick off Trina.

Andre: I learned that, that chick has some major problems But.. Ya have to love her unless she tries to kill you.

Jade: I learned that today was the stupidest day that I ever Experienced.

Tori: I learned that Trina is the real embarrassment.L

Cat: One time my brother made a ketchup necklace for his girlfriend, and she said he's the biggest embarrassment ever then two days later she was in jail for stealing a thousand dollar ring.

Sikowitz: Thank you for sharing uh cat.

Cat: My pleasure!(cat said with a giggle.

Sikowitz: But…no I thought we learned that Robbie's luck can't get any better.

Jade: This time I'm actually agreeing with you.

The Bell Rings

( All of them say yess, but still wonders what happened to Robbie)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I**_** DON'T OWN Victorious.**_

_**Lunch Time**_

Trina walks up to, and her friends at the table.

Trina: Tori tell your teacher that I demand an apology from him, and Robbie

Tori: Trina that was all acting!

Trina: Acting that didn't look like acting they messed up my performance.

Cat: No No…it's true even before your performance Sikowitz told us never to get nervous when someone starts throwing stuff, or even starts saying boo.

Trina: Well why'd he ask me I don't get nervous?

Jade: Trina you were sweating buckets.

Beck: Yeah…..you did kind of looked oily.

Trina: That's just my new Essence Triple Threat lotion I'm glad you noticed!

Andre: Believe me everybody noticed.

Trina: Well see yah!

6 seconds after Trina left Robbie showed up looking like he just got out of bed, but only with a huge coffee stain on his shirt.

Tori: Robbie what happened besides the coffee part.

Robbie: Trina's what happened she got mad never the less glad at what she did!

Cat: Where's Rex?

Robbie: Trina threw him in the dumpster.

Andre: Aren't you going to get him out?

Robbie: No because….. right now I stink bad enough!

Jade: Bye.. Bye Rex!

Robbie: What do you mean what DOES SHE MEAN!L

Beck: She means tomorrow is trash day.

Robbie: What. NO!(And Robbie was off)

Andre: Any way you guys coming to the hot new party Tuesday !

Tori: What Party?

Beck: The… (cut off by Jade)

Jade: Don't tell HER!

Tori: Hello I'm right here!(waving her hand while slurping up a noodle)

Beck: The party Jessica's throwing.

Tori: That's weird I'm one of her close friends wonder why I didn't get an invite.

Cat: I thought Jade handed out the invites?

{Suddenly everyone looks at Jade}

Jade: Opps…. Looks like I forgot Vega.

Tori: Yeah you better give it up!

Jade: Yeah just like you should give up singing!

Tori: That's it …..

{Bell Rings}

Tori finishes

Tori: Will finish this tomorrow!


End file.
